1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to artificial flowers and, more particularly, to a stemmed artificial flower having internal portions thereof filled with a colored liquid for decorative purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Natural flowers, ones cut from their plants, have a short life span. Hence, for long-lasting display purposes, the beauty of natural flowers has been captured in artificial flowers. Artificial flowers have been rendered of many materials, for example, silk, paper, plastic, glass, etc. Although many artificial flowers are quite decorative in appearance, the need persists for an attractive artificial flower of high esthetic appeal and of low cost.